Given the advancement and proliferation of wireless devices such as laptops and smart phones, semiconductor packages are increasingly exposed to external sources of electromagnetic radiation, which negatively affects the reliability of one or more semiconductor chips within the semiconductor packages. As new generations of wireless devices move toward miniaturization and increased functionality, there is a growing need to provide effective EMI shielding solutions at the semiconductor package level that is able to complement high-density semiconductor packaging technologies. For example, by providing a solution for shielding semiconductor chips from electromagnetic interference, electromagnetic interference (EMI)-sensitive components can be placed in proximity of components that emit disruptive electromagnetic energy.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a need to provide an improved semiconductor packaging solution for shielding semiconductor chips from electromagnetic interference, and a cost-effective method for manufacturing the same.